Sonic the Hedgehog: The Past life
by Autumn Cold Nights
Summary: En la vida de Sonic, mucho ha cambiado. Se han forjado nuevas amistades pero varios otros lazos, se han deshecho. El erizo se ha dado cuenta que, por ayudar a otros ha dejado de lado sus intereses personales y, por sobre todo, su corazón. ¿Qué hará ahora? ¿Logrará recuperar aquello que ha perdido? ¿O será que aún vive del pasado?


_Prólogo_

_Mobotropolis_, capital del reinado de Acorn, atravesaba una época de paz y prosperidad.

El rey Maximillian Acorn gobernaba en ese entonces, habiendo proclamado a Elias Acorn, su hijo mayor, como legítimo heredero al trono.

Sin embargo, Elias aún era un joven impulsivo que eludía toda clase de responsabilidades, por lo que el monarca había decidido nombrar a su hija Sally como mano derecha, quien lo ayudaba en aquellos momentos en que su ya desgastado cuerpo no le permitía ejercer las labores reales; esto hasta que su primogénito estuviese listo.

Sally sentía desde hace un tiempo, el alejamiento con respecto a sus amistades. Los _freedom Fighters _habían perdido a su musa quedando Sonic al mando, aunque su enorme valentía no implicaba que este fuese un buen líder. El erizo ponía todo de su parte y la base aún funcionaba eficientemente, gracias a "Tails" Prower y Rotor. Ahora, el equipo había crecido y ya se estaba entrenando a un pequeño grupo de Mobians novatos, entre los que se podían contar a Amy Rose, Cream y Li Moon. Esta última, había viajado recientemente desde la aldea de Stormtop (en territorios muy lejanos) junto a Ken Khan, el "Rey de los pueblos libres", como su ayudante.

A pesar de todo, algo faltaba en la base… y en el corazón de todos.

Sonic pasaba sus ahora tranquilos días, ayudando a la gente de la ciudad. Por las tardes regresaba a casa para la cena. Se encontraba habitualmente con sus padres, el viejo (pero no inútil) tío Chuck y, más de un par de veces, con Amy Rose quien lo seguía para hacerle numerosas preguntas sobre la nueva labor que estaba ejerciendo, como pretexto para pasar más horas junto al héroe y para sacarle información de su nueva cita: Mina había regresado a los brazos de Sonic, pero no era una relación oficial. Salían a pasear y se divertían los fines de semana, sin ser algo totalmente serio. Sally ya se había enterado por lo que, para no pensar tanto en este hecho, había ofrecido a "Monkey" Khan enseñarle la ciudad y prestarle ayuda en su adaptación al nuevo ambiente, puesto que su visita sería larga. De todas formas, la princesa se sentía muy a gusto junto al recién llegado.

El aniversario de _Mobotropolis_ se acercaba, y nuevos viajeros de distintos lugares de Mobius arribaban cada semana. La familia real estaba muy complacida con los visitantes ya que el castillo estaba lleno de vida. Blaze, guardiana de las esmeraldas Sol, junto a Silver, su nuevo protector, habían llegado también al centro del evento y como no había habitaciones disponibles, Elias ofreció una pequeña cabaña de su propiedad que estaba en _Knothole_, muy cerca de la familia de Sonic, quienes los acogerían muy bien.

Por otro lado, Shadow y su compañera Rouge estaban tomando un descanso de su ajetreado trabajo. La agente había convencido al erizo de quedarse un período en la metrópolis, y vivir una vida semi-normal. Quería sentirse como cualquier otra chica, con las preocupaciones de una mujer corriente y no estar todo el tiempo en misiones, las cuales a la larga la desgastaban a ella y su "belleza" (como solía decir).

De esta manera, funcionaba en ese entonces, la dinámica de las amistades de Sonic, pero claramente él no se sentía conforme. Durante la noche recordaba con nostalgia los viejos tiempos y los amigos que habían abandonado la causa en el camino. Luego, recordaba a Sally. Habían pasado por mucho juntos, y ciertamente aun no superaba del todo su distanciamiento. Bunnie y Antoine estaban mejor que nunca. Habían adquirido una modesta casa en _Knothole_ en un sitio tranquilo y más alejado. Eran felices, y Sonic sentía un poco de "envidia sana" pero él sabía que el papel que desempeñaba en el reino era más importante que su vida sentimental… o tal vez no. Quizá nunca había pensado un poco más en sí mismo y en sus asuntos personales. Bunnie solía hablarle sobre esto en sus visitas, y sus padres estaban completamente de acuerdo. Sonic creía que ya había perdido la oportunidad.

Mientras tanto, Sally tenía otras cosas más en mente aparte de un compromiso matrimonial. Se deprimía con frecuencia cuando surgía el tema y _los Acorn_ habían decidido no hablar más sobre ello, a menos que la princesa lo considerase adecuado, no obstante, la llegada de Ken Khan era para la familia una señal de buen augurio.

Tiempos de cambio se avecinaban para Sonic y los demás; algunos eventos inimaginables estaban prontos a suceder. Mientras, era preciso disfrutar.


End file.
